1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a convergent device, such as a television converged into a computer, operable in a first operational mode and at least a second operational mode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a DVD (digital versatile/video disc) assembly, and an associated method, integrated into the convergent device.
Operation of an embodiment of the present invention facilitates ease of use of the convergent device and of the DVD assembly integrated therein. A common, or otherwise similar, set of control interfaces is presented to a user of the convergent device. The "look and feel" of the control interfaces is similar in each of the operational modes permitted of the convergent device. DVD presentation is provided to a user in a manner similar to presentation to the user of other functionality of the convergent device. Additionally, in embodiments of the present invention, the DVD presentation is provided to a user by way of a user interface in a similar manner when the convergent device is being operated in each of its permitted operational modes.
User interface displays are presented in manners to facilitate ease of user control of the DVD assembly. An intuitive set of control interfaces is provided to a user. The need for a user to learn separate sets of control interfaces for the convergent device and the DVD assembly, with which the user would otherwise be required to become familiar, is not required. Instead, only a single, integrated set of control interfaces needs to be learned by the user to permit the user to control operation of the DVD assembly as well as other functionality of the convergent device when the convergent device is operated in any of its modes of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Advancements in many varied technologies have permitted the development of new types of products. Such advancements have similarly permitted improvements to be made to many types of existing products. The advancements precipitating the development of the new products and improvements to existing products are not necessarily in only discrete and disparate technical fields. Convergence of technologies and the advancements therein have facilitated the formation of the new and improved products.
A much sought-after goal has been to develop a device in which various information, entertainment, and communication technologies are converged. Attempts to integrate consumer, computer technologies with consumer, communication technologies are exemplary of this goal. The advancements in, and convergence of, various technologies has facilitated the realization of this goal.
Efforts have been made, for instance, to create a single integrated device, referred to herein as a "convergent device", to be used for information processing, entertainment, and communications. Such a product, for instance, fully utilizes the available communications bandwidth. Further, the product utilizes the mass storage and graphic handling capabilities of a personal computer to deliver, store, and display a variety of applications in a manner to provide a seamlessly-unified, audio-visual environment to a consumer of the product.
Proposals have been set forth to utilize a convergent device, in conjunction with DVD (digital versatile/video disc) apparatus. A resultant, convergent device is provided which offers multiple modes of "functionalities." Such a device essentially appertains to experiences associated with different entities including, inter alia, a personal computer, television, or video/laser disc unit. Commonly-assigned, U.S. Patent Application No. 08/828,992, entitled "Device With Converged Functionality", filed Mar. 31, 1997 now abandoned, discloses, inter alia, such a convergent device, the details of which are incorporated by reference herein.
DVD technology is an advanced, digital-storage technology which permits the storage of video, audio, or data information, or a combination thereof, upon a laser-readable disc of storage media. The storage media disc, referred to as a DVD disc, is capable of storing up to approximately seventeen gigabytes of information. The information is stored at the storage media in accordance with a standardized format. Analogous to some existing, consumer electronics formats, DVD format technology can be visualized as a total system including a mastering facility, a physical storage/distribution medium, i.e., the media disc, and a device for writing information to, and retrieving information stored at, the DVD disc, i.e., the "DVD player".
Mastering typically includes several steps. Namely, mastering steps include: inserting various codes for the controlling of the presentation of the information (the information is sometimes also referred to as "content"); compressing video information into a standard format, e.g., the MPEG-2 (Motion Picture Experts Group-2) format utilizing a variable bit rate and coding process; compressing the audio information into a standard format, e.g., the Dolby.TM. AC3 surround sound format; and combining the compressed audio and video information into a single, encoded data stream for producing a "master" disc; and generating copies, i.e., laser-readable discs, therefrom.
A DVD player can be added to form a portion of a convergent device. However, functioning of such a DVD player conventionally is not integrated fully into the convergent device. Because of the lack of integration of the DVD player, and its associated driver, into the functionality of the convergent device, separate interface controls are required for operation of the DVD player.
The separate interface controls might well be different for the convergent device and the DVD player. Such an arrangement is inherently user-unfriendly. A user must learn to use the interface controls associated with the convergent device and also the separate interface controls associated with the DVD player. Therefore, intuitive cognizance by a user of the interface controls is limited by the need for the user to become familiar with both of the interface controls.
A manner by which to integrate better the functionality of a DVD player into a convergent device would therefore advantageously facilitate ease of use of the DVD player forming a portion of the convergent device. An intuitive set of control interfaces, for example, could then be provided to a user. Ease of use of the DVD player, as well as other functioning of the convergent device, would be facilitated.
It is in light of this background information related to convergent devices and DVD apparatus that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.